Various types of writing implements have been produced which are designed to apply ink or staining substances to appropriate surfaces such as paper. One such writing implement is commonly known in the art as a "marking pen" or, simply, a "marker." Markers usually have relatively large nibs which, in turn, produce marks of relatively large dimension. Such marks may be desired to create art work, for professional uses, for children's coloring books, among other applications.
To prevent drying of the marker nib when not in use, markers are provided with caps that surround the nib and form an air tight seal. Marker caps also serve to protect the marker nib from damage and to make certain that ink from the marker nib does not inadvertently stain unintended surfaces. Traditionally, when in use, the marker cap is removed from the marker barrel, thereby exposing the nib. The marker cap may then be temporarily stored on the opposite end of the marker barrel as most barrels have accommodations so that the marker cap may be friction fit on the opposite end to prevent loss or misplacement of the marker cap.
Marker caps along with marker barrels are often designed to appeal to children by disposing various designs and decorations on the marker barrel or cap. This is due to the fact that markers are used in great numbers by school-aged children for coloring, design work, and the like. For example, markers have been provided with a cap that represents the head of an animal. The barrel portion of such a maker is configured to represent the body of the animal. It is also known in the art to provide marker barrels having ball-shaped or "chubby" contours allowing the typically small hands of children to grip the marker barrel.
Along with markers, building blocks have long been standard playthings for children. Blocks allow a child to develop skills while providing an outlet for creativity. Some building blocks have means which allow the blocks to securely interconnect to one another. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,336 to Moe, discloses interstacking blocks capable of intercoupling. In turn, various shapes can be created and such shapes may be easily preserved. There is a need for a device that combines the benefits of markers and blocks.
A variety of marking pens and caps are disclosed in the prior art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,677 to Abrahamson discloses a marking device having a tubular barrel. An opening in at least one end of the barrel contains a wick or nib. This invention does not disclose a cap for the nib of the pen. Furthermore, there is no means by which a series of marking devices may be interconnected to form a chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,578 to Fuhrmann discloses a cap for a pen having a tubular member with a closed wall at one end and an opening at the other end. The cap includes apertures which are configured to allow air to communicate with the interior of the cap to dry residual ink on the writing point of the implement. This invention does not disclose a means by which a series of pens may be interconnected to form a chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,409 to Hart discloses a coloring pen having a tubular barrel with a porous nib disposed at one end and an open end. The coloring pen includes a cap that covers the porous nib and is capable of securely fitting within the open end of the tubular barrel. Thus, multiple pens may be secured in axial alignment. This invention lacks ornamental end caps. Specifically, the invention lacks an ornamental end cap that includes a marker. Furthermore, this invention does not disclose a means that allows a series of markers to be supported in a horizontal position in relation to a support surface, such that the series of markers are displaced from the surface.
While the aforementioned devices provide a variety of marking pen configurations, none combines the benefits of markers and blocks. Accordingly, an assembly is demanded whereby markers securely connect to one another forming recognizable shapes.